Sioban Rioghnach
by Vilyajade
Summary: Petit One-Shot sur Ara et sur un perso de RPG. Pas sure que tout le monde comprenne, mais voila. RxR please.


**Sioban Rioghnach**

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, sauf Sio (mais je veux bien l'autre quand même)

**Notes** : -Sioban est un personnage que j'ai créé pour un RPG. C'est une jeune guérisseuse, descendant des Numenoréens.

             -Dans le RPG, Arwen est partie à Valinor (personne n'appréciant ce perso, surtout celle qui joue Aragorn) et Sioban a été créée d'abord pour Boromir (qui est en vie, cherchez pas) mais qui finalement finira avec Aragorn, si celui-ci se décide à s'apercevoir qu'il l'aime et qu'elle est bien mieux pour lui que n'importe quel(le) elfe !

**Dédicaces** : à Ka, parce que c'est avec un de tes persos de RPG et à Lu parce que je t'aime.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes avançait silencieusement le long des immenses couloirs du château. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et seuls quelques gardes étaient éveillés. Malgré l'heure matinale, la jeune femme était en pleine forme. Elle avait très peu dormi, mais son sommeil avait été réellement réparateur. Sans rêves qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais, ni cauchemars de son passé.

            Elle sentit soudainement une présence derrière elle et se retourna brusquement, sa fidèle dague à la main. Mais rien. Elle poursuivit son chemin, toujours aussi silencieuse et attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Elle atteignit les écuries sans encombres et après quelques paroles échangées avec un palefrenier qu'elle connaissait, elle sortit, montée sur sa jument.

            La jeune femme parcourut tranquillement et en silence les rues de la cité qui s'éveillait lentement. Elle salua quelques rares personnes déjà sorties et parvint aux portes de la ville. Les gardes lui ouvrirent l'un des battants sans un mot, sachant par habitude qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure ou deux.

            Le cheval partit au petit trot et passa doucement au galop. Sioban avait accepté, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, de rester à Minas Tirith et d'y tenir son rôle de princesse. Sa décision avait été assez dure à prendre mais elle ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde. Après tout, elle s'occupait essentiellement de ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux : la santé des gens. Elle ne les soignait quasiment plus au cas par cas, mais prenait soin d'eux malgré tout. Une autre chose qui faisait qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée était qu'elle vivait près d'Aragorn.

            Le roi du Gondor l'avait aidée à son arrivée en ville, puis ils étaient devenus amis. Petit à petit, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait attendu patiemment, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de pouvoir être près de lui et de le voir heureux. Au fil du temps, ses sentiments trouvèrent un écho dans le cœur de l'ancien Rôdeur.

            Malgré tout ça, elle avait encore besoin de s'évader un peu de temps en temps. C'est pour cela que souvent, le matin, avant même le lever du soleil, elle partait galoper un peu dans la nature entourant la cité.

            Elle était maintenant éloignée de quelques kilomètres de Minas Tirith et ramena Ondine au pas. Puis elle l'arrêta et descendit. Elle marcha jusqu'à la rivière proche et s'assit sur la berge. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la nature comme l'un de ses amis elfes lui avait appris à le faire. Elle sentit à nouveau une présence derrière elle et prit discrètement sa dague. Elle se détendit néanmoins en sentant un doux baiser dans son cou.

« Tu chatouilles… »

            L'homme rit doucement.

« C'est fait pour. »

            Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna à moitié en souriant.

« Que fais-tu l ?

-Je voulais voir ce que tu faisais. Et passer un peu de temps seul avec toi.

-C'était toi au château ?

-Oui. J'ai noté que tu étais prudente. C'est bien. »

            Elle sourit sans rien répondre et se tourna vers la rivière à nouveau. Il s'assit derrière elle et la prit contre lui. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ses bras entourant sa taille fine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre et de leur éphémère tranquillité. Pendant une petite heure, ils n'étaient plus que Sioban et Aragorn, et non pas le roi et la future reine du Gondor.

Valàààà, c'est fini. C'est tout pitit, y aura pas de suite, hormis peut-être dans le RPG, mais j'aimerais bien des reviews, please. chibi eyes


End file.
